lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Celapaleis/Amber Tavern - Dialogues
First time entering the city: *Barkeep's Admirer: "The rumor going around Grants Way is that lots of soldiers have been gathering in Nagapur. You don't think they're getting ready for a war or something, do you? Even if they were, my lovely tavernkeep, you have no need to worry! I would protect you with my life!" *Gossipy Girl (if no quest is available): "Absolutely nothing interesting is going in lately... *sigh*" *Yama War Veteran: "The Lords hold a meeting of the Congress every couple years at the sacred city of Elysion - you know, at the center of the continent. But from here it's a long, hard journey. If you're planning on heading to Elysion, make sure you're stocked for a long trip." *Aristocratic Man: "You wish to know the powerful families in Celapaleis? Hmm... The House of Nielsen, the House of Zita... Those two and the House of Gilles-Barre are the most well-known, I believe. However, since rule of Celapaleis passed to Lord Qubine, the Gilles-Barres have fallen into a deep decline. Their patriarch, Count Gierven, passed away some years ago... It's said that was the reason for the House's fall. Conversely, the Nielsens have risen in standing, especially after Count Gierven's daughter was married into the family. Well, even the high-born have drama, hmm?" *Sweet-Scented Maiden: "Ooh... I've fallen, hard... Fallen in love, of course! With one of the Celapaleian guards... He's beautiful, his eyes sparkle like the Umbermarici... I can't really see under his helmet, but I just know it! But for now, it's just a one-sided love... I'm so worked up I feel like I could burst! *sigh*" *Waitress: "Have you see the kind of, er, rough yama sitting by himself downstairs? He's one of our regulars, but unlike a lot of the people here, he's travelled all over and knows a lot. If you have any questions about other parts of the world, try screwing up your courage and asking him, okay? I know he looks kinda scary, but he's really a sweet guy." *Celapaleian Soldier (can be found all around town, until we finally move to visit Dave in Athlum): "Hmm? Dull face, silly outfit, slouched posture... You there, you aren't Rush Sykes, are you?" ::Rush: "Yeah... why?" ::Celapaleian Soldier: "Whaaat? Impudent little... Lord David put out a summons... he said he needed to speak with you about something. Hurry to the castle." :or: ::Rush: "You're mistaken, old man." ::Celapaleian Soldier: "*snort* Playing dumb won't get you anywhere - if you're playing at all. Lord David put out a summons... he said he needed to speak with you about something. Hurry to the castle." After clearing Blackdale main quest: *Sweet-Scented Maiden: "Ahh, i'm the happiest girl in the whole world! I asked out my crush and he said yes! He's one of the Celapaleian guards... His eyes sparkle like the Umbermarici itself... but I'm the only one allowed to peek under his helmet. Does everyone feel this blissful when they're in love? If I could, I'd share some of my happiness with you..." After the battle of Nest of Eagles: *Barkeep's Admirer: "I cannot believe we were so easily overcome by the Conqueror's army! Even so, the Conqueror's soldiers weren't anything special, hm? Oh! Fair bartender, my delicate bringer of spirits, did you see my stunning contribution to the city defence? You saw me cowering under the counter? W-well! I wasn't feeling so well, you see! A bit of stomach flu, that's it! Really! Ahahah... hrm."' *Yama War Veteran: ''"The Conqueror's army seems to have two main leaders... One's an armored giant, the other's a woman; pretty, but with a tongue as sharp as her sword. Their positions aren't for show, either - there isn't anyone who's been able to best them in battle... I couldn't leave a scratch on them. The two of them together put out this terrifying aura, and leave behind a veritable mountain of corpses on the battlefield... Those two... they're not the ones to trifle with." *Sweet-Scented Maiden: "... Fate is a cruel mistress. She snatched him away from me, forever... Before he left, he asked me to forget him if the worst happened... Idiot... As if I could ever forget him... This is his sword... the only thing of his that returned from the battlefield. Would you take it? I was going to throw it away, but after talking to you, I thought maybe you should have it... Strange, isn't it... (We receive an Olibanum.) His sword will certainly help you protect your friends. I have to believe in that..." :or: *Sweet-Scented Maiden: "The gods have smiled upon me! My beloved was dispatched to the Nest of Eagles, but was able to return safely. He said the army was devastated, but at the moment all hope seems lost, Athlum swept in and turned the tide. Oh! Now that I think of it, his sword... I was on my way to sell it, but instead, let me give it to you. He's resigned from the army, and we're to be married! This sword has protected myfiance all this-- surely it will be a blessing to you as well." (We receive an Olibanum.) :Speaking to her again: *Sweet-Scented Maiden: "Oh, has the blade been useful? It protected my beloved for a long time. Surely it will be a blessing to you as well." *Waitress: "When the Conqueror attacked, lots of soldiers gathered here in Lamberro District on their way to the battlefield. But only a few returned... Alive, anyway... Oh! But our yamaan regular, he made it back alright! Thank goodness..." At the beginning of the second disc: *Yama War Veteran: "You ever heard of Balterossa? It's a city in the desert to the south. There you can buy weapons forged from all sorts of odd materials. You should see the markets at least once in your life, kid... At least, if you've the skill to make it there in one piece." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Gabriel is loving, which is what he's really good at. Category:Dialogues